Power tools often include some type of elevation mechanism to adjust the height or position of a cutter. In a table saw, for example, an elevation mechanism allows the height of the blade to be adjusted and a tilt mechanism allows the angle/tilt of the blade to be adjusted. These mechanisms should be easy to use and economical. Prior systems suffer from being difficult to adjust or unnecessarily complex.